The present invention relates to an error correcting device which is suited for use in transmitting digital data, or which is suited for use in a PCM (pulse code modulated) type tape recorder or the like which performs the recording and reproduction in the form of a time transmission.
The digital signals being transmitted are subject to received errors occurring during the path of transmission. Therefore, the receiving side must detect and correct erroneous data that are received.